Edelweiss
by miramiell
Summary: A random one-shot. Threesome between Ai, Reiji, and Aine. I don't even know why did I write this, but this was a request. Enjoy. Reiji is uke.


"So, Rei-chan, have you decided it yet?"

"Eh?"

Reiji looked up, to see two identical young men staring right at him waiting for an answer. One with his hair down, one with his hair tied. All waiting on the dining table with their plates empty.

The one with his hair down just gave a simple smile and leaned forward to Reiji. "Which one of us would you choose?"

The one with his hair tied quickly grabbed the other away from Reiji, "don't get too close."

"Aha, as jealous as always, Ai."

"I'm just waiting for Reiji's answer."

"Mhm. And me too."

So here is the situation. Two people—a twin, identical even—got into a relationship with Reiji. How it happened is complicated, so let's just... forget about it. And now, the tipping point: one is his best friend, and one is... uh, how to explain it? Again, everything is just far too complicated to be explained shortly.

"Which one is it?" this time, Ai asked. There's some kind of curiosity and perplexed emotion hinted in his voice.

Reiji just... looked at the two of them, without any slightest idea of how to answer. He knew those two real well—yes, every inch of them, literally—and choosing one when they are all in one boat this whole time? It's like throwing one of your rowers when he's been helping rowing the boat. He stared at his plate, all empty, only a small remain of sauce left on the left side of the plate. He looked up again, and those two are still waiting.

Well, he ended up joking, like always.

"Hehe~ I guess you both, 'cause I don't think I can choose~"

And uh, those two took it seriously.

"Well, can you take it, Ai?"

"I'm saying the same to you, Aine. Because last time I checked, you are quite possessive."

"But less than you," Aine got up from his seat, and placed his plate on the sink behind him, "I can accept that, anyhow. Because that is what Rei-chan wants, right?"

"E-Eh?" Reiji flustered, listening to the conversation, "I don't mean it like that—"

"Then, Ai, what's your resolve?"

Ai glanced at Reiji, then sighed. "Fine, whatever."

"That's it then!" Aine clapped his hands, as he smiled again, "all's settled."

"W-W-Wait a sec—" Reiji just got way more flustered, "no no no no, I'm just—"

"What about we try it out?" Aine winked at Reiji, and Reiji just froze in where he sat, "I mean, three of us."

"Sounds like a joke to me," Ai sneered. Aine just laughed.

"No, no, I mean it. So, three of us. Let's just try it out. It's going to happen anyway, right?"

"W-Wait, Aine, that's not wh—" even if Reiji tried to interrupt them, he just got stopped halfway. Just like always, he's just going to get dragged.

Ai rolled his eyes. "You and your ideas. Reiji, are you even fine with this?"

Well, being asked like that! He's just joking, but those two are dead serious. Should he answer with something like, 'hehe, I'm joking!' means he has to think over and over again whom to choose. But again, that's not a problem, right, as Reiji thought. He can always be with two people at once. It's fine. Choosing both of them would be the best answer. And he's starting to fantasize about it. That wouldn't be too bad, so he thought. Also, his cheeks are really red by now.

'Naughty Rei-chan, naughty Rei-chan! Stop thinking about that! No, no, no! Stop thinking! Don't think!' Reiji shook his head, but some... mature images just can't get out of his mind.

"Eh, Rei-chan, what's wrong?" Aine leaned forward, pressing his palm to Reiji's forehead—as Reiji responded by pulling himself back, "a fever? You're red."

"N-No! Not a fever! Not at all," Reiji just laughed awkwardly. Everything is so awkward by now...

"That's not a fever. His body temperature is normal. At 36.4C, and it's normal to my database," Ai scoffed, "that's him blushing."

"Ah, I was worried..." Aine just selfishly ruffled Reiji's hair, "wouldn't be good if my cute wife gets sick, right?"

"W-Wife?!" hearing the phrase, Reiji just got way more red, while Ai got heated up. Jealously, and he's stacking it high.

"Not just your wife," said Ai, his expression bitter.

"Ahaha, see, Ai is way more possessive~"

Ai just scorned and crossed his arms. At first Aine would look like your ordinary nice guy who's all sweet and treat, but he can be annoying for a lot of time. Though to Ai, everyone can be annoying.

"Anyhow! Rei-chan, want to try it out? It's fine, it's fine," Aine scooted his chair closer to Reiji, and Ai did the same because he wouldn't let Aine got Reiji all for himself, "we all know each other real well, there would be no problem at all!"

"I'll be clear that you're not going to take the lead," Ai pointed out, resulting in Aine with his usual laugh.

"And I'll be clear that you're not going to take the lead, too. But aren't we the same perso—"

"We aren't." Ai's expression showed clear disdain.

"Oh, geez, fine, fine~"

Those two quietly stood up, nodding to each other. Ai grabbed Reiji's hand, dragging him to Reiji's own bedroom, as Aine hurriedly followed them. He's not going to lose to his android counterpart in anything, especially, about Reiji.

Only illuminated by the night lamp on the bedside table, and faint light seeping from the door hinges. Aine sat on the left side of the bed, and Ai on the right, Reiji at the middle. Aine scooted closer, yet Ai quickly pulled Reiji towards him.

"Mhm, not that fast, Ai," Aine chuckled, and leaned closer to Reiji, "are you ready, Rei-chan?"

Reiji, already flustered up, being held by the two of them at the same time like this. He gulped. The situation is making him feel awkward, nervous, especially with Ai breathing on his neck, his lips almost touching him and his shoulders exposed with his shirt pulled down.

Aine, and his suggestive amusement, licked his fingers, slowly slipping his hand beneath Reiji's shirt. From behind, Ai slowly kissed his neck, ravishing the curves of Reiji's shoulders. Reiji closed his eyes, almost biting his lips, his hand groveling on the sheets, gripping to sense of reality. The slender fingers trailing on his hips, now trying to sneak to his lower part of the body tickled him. Being touched simultaneously like this feels way too much. And they don't seem to want to slow down even a bit.

"A—Ah—w-wait..." the small voice sneaking out from his lips made Aine stopped for a second, but not with Ai. Ai continued moving to the thin line of Reiji's jaws, his fingers stretching inside Reiji's mouth, playing with his tongue as gentle as he could, though he's not certainly sure if he did it right.

"—no, Rei-chan, I'm afraid, this time I can't wait for you. See," Aine leaned closer, more closer that his chest was pressed against Reiji, resulting in Ai giving an irritated look, "Ai is going to take you all for himself if I'm not quick enough, right?"

"Your fault if you're slow," Ai plainly said, then rested his head on Reiji's shoulder, looking at him as if a little child, "hey, Reiji, are you sure you want to do it like this?"

"E-Eh?" Reiji sweated. It's a quite rare occasion that Ai would look at him like that, "uh… I—it's... uh..." Reiji blushed.

Aine poked Reiji's nose, and laughed, "ah, you're really cute," then he narrowed his eyes down, looking at Ai, "why don't we just think about how we should make Rei-chan happy, mhm?"

Ai sighed, for a moment he was thinking. "fine. As long as it's for Reiji."

Reiji glanced at them both, "what are you two—a-a-aaaah hold on a sec!"

Aine pulled Reiji to his lap, and Ai rested atop him, his fingers wriggling down Reiji's pants, touching the tender skin wherever he could. Aine gently kissed Reiji on his lips, moving slowly to the chin, trailing on his jaws, leaving a faint red mark on the side of his neck. Reiji panted, his breathing felt heavy, his eyes felt drowsy when Ai kissed his thighs, caressing it, playing along the trail he left with his kisses. His lower part of his body felt warm. His legs were squirming in response to Ai's continuous kisses, and his arms, now, seized by Aine, feathering with the crazed touches of his lips.

"Ah, Reiji's already stiff down here," Ai purposely pressed on Reiji, as Reiji let out a pained yelp.

"Rei-chan is also so excited right here," Aine flicked on Reiji's chest, the pinkish beads stiffening up. He continued to pinch on them, and Reiji let out a moan, blushing the two of them.

Ai looked down at Reiji's lower body, his fingers trailing at the shape of Reiji's hips, to his member.

"A-Ah... Ai-Ai... mhmf..."

Ai just let out an amazed expression, seeing Reiji's little thing being so sensitive to his touches. He tucked the hair falling out from his ties, sucking the tip, teasing it with his tongue playfully.

Reiji squirmed, his back bent, holding his own voice as he scrunched on his fingers.

"Rei-chan, why do you always hold your voice down?" Aine whispered in Reiji's ear, making Reiji accidently letting a small moan out of his lips, "mhm, like that, Rei-chan. It wouldn't be fun for me and Ai if Rei-chan doesn't say anything."

Aine cradled his fingers from Reiji's back, to the lower part of it, slipping into the cleavage. Reiji jolted up, his limbs felt electrified for that moment, yet his lower body just got warmer, and his breaths are just becoming more uncontrollable. Aine moved lower, lower and lower, poking to Reiji's entrance, whispering to his ears again.

"Rei-chan, let's play together, three of us."

"P-Play...?" Reiji's voice is distorted, as if a little child between his breaths. Ai got up, flicking on the tip, his other hand moving below Reiji.

"You're someone who likes to play around, Reiji, so we're going to play around with you too," Ai smiled. A rare occurrence, again. Too many rare occurrences today about Ai, and that just made Reiji way more red and... turned on.

Aine chuckled, and poked deeper into Reiji. Reiji writhed, letting out short pants, as Aine twisted his fingers slowly, stopping at certain point, thrusting deeper, while kissing and caressing Reiji's back. Ai followed, his one hand stroking Reiji, his other one grasping forwards, poking into the entrance, slowly thrusting in, pulling out, and thrusting in again, in the same rhythm as Aine. Reiji couldn't control himself anymore—his voice is starting to leak, his member hurts, yet his body is just yearning for more, and more. Ai thrusted more fingers, and Aine reached for his lips, kissing him thoroughly, capturing his tongue, as Ai licked the body of his member, his soft lips soothing on him. The ravished suckings, the intense kisses, and the fingers inside him, made him unable to think straight. No, he just didn't think about anything anymore. His body tensed up, his back arching forward, his hands grappling on the sheet almost ripping it off.

"Ah," Aine halted, glancing down at himself, "Rei-chan, I got hard because you're too cute."

"E-Eh...? Wh-what—" before Reiji could finish, wait, he's not going to finish it anyway, Ai leaned up, pecking on Reiji's lips, sealing his words and breaths away. He pulled himself away, scoffing at Aine.

"You're trying to take the lead?"

"Mhm. Not going to let you, though."

Ai just chuckled, and looked at Reiji. "Hey, Reiji."

"Ah... Ai-Ai...?" Reiji, beneath his pantings, and his drowsiness, managed to get a word out.

"Tired yet?"

"T-Tired...?"

Ai slightly pulled himself up, and Aine did the same. They both whispered in Reiji's ears, tickling the senses, their hands circling the sides of his hips.

"Ah, it's a good thing that we think alike," Aine scooted closer, now speaking right to Reiji's right ear, making him quiver, "Rei-chan, are you ready?"

"Hey, Reiji, listen closely," Ai whispered, his voice hoarse, the short breathings tickling Reiji's earlobe, "we're going to have a long, long night tonight, okay?"

"Because we haven't had any fun yet."

It was a rather quick moment, when they both thrusted inside Reiji, at one moment in time. The heat, the pleasure and the pain, all the excitement and emotions were too much for Reiji that he was covering his mouth, his tears dripping. Every inch of his joints ached, every limbs on him felt paralyzed, just at that short, sudden moment of implosion. Aine and Ai were both circling on his hips, their breaths onto his neck, both hungry for the kisses and both hungry for touches on Reiji's skin. Reiji could feel his lower posterior hurting, but he could also feel a strange, fixating sensation tempting him to go for more—that he started moving his own hips, his hand that covered his mouth fell down, his moans filling the room, not again quiet yet loud that it could be heard from the other room. His sight was blurry, that all he could see was blue strands of hair and two sets of cyan colors looking at him in worship. His body, before already drenched in sweat, now completely sweaty, his limbs were warm, his legs almost limp and his hips just denied his mind's orders to stop moving.

"Ah—ah—a... ah... Ai-Ai... Aine... ah—mhmf... ah..."

"Mhm, Rei-chan, yes, like that..." Aine caressed Reiji's hair, trying to comb the messy strands.

"Let's have more fun, you're not tired yet, right?" Ai asked, as he kissed the collarbones of Reiji, thrusting, deeper, and deeper.

"Really, Rei-chan is really cute. Even at times like this you're just getting cuter..." Aine thrusted faster, as he sniffed Reiji's shoulder, savoring the scent.

"I... I..." Reiji panted, his words aren't clear anymore, "I can't... I..."

The three of them moved in unison, trailing on every inch of Reiji's body, savoring him, teasing and loving him with their hands and kisses. It was almost midnight, and the clock ticked for the zero—both Ai and Aine let out their final, as Reiji fell back towards Aine, still panting, his sights are just getting blurrier and blurrier. Ai crawled towards him, looking straight at his eyes, seeming to examine him.

"Was that... too much?" Aine said, his breaths low and heavy.

"Nothing to be worried of. He's fine," Ai said, his finger touching Reiji's lips gently.

"Rei-chan, are you fine? Let's go to sleep," Aine gently laid Reiji to his pillows, covering him with the green blanket and maracas-shaped pillows.

Reiji, drowsy but still conscious, just beamed and let out a small laugh. "Hehe, Rei-chan's fine..."

There was a short pause again, then Reiji looked up, glancing at the two of them with a drowsy smile.

"Can we do this again, sometimes?"

"Eh?" both Ai and Aine, looking at each other, got surprised by Reiji's question.

"Can we...?"

Ai blushed, looking away to the window, "if that's what you want... I guess it'll be okay."

"Mhm, as long as it's what Rei-chan wants!" Aine plopped down next to Reiji, scooting closer, "hey, Ai, you too, sleep. Or you want to give Rei-chan to me~?"

Ai just rolled his eyes, then laid himself next to Reiji. Reiji turned left and right, the first time he was surrounded by the two of them like this. It was joyful for him, to see the two people very close to him, so near together. He hugged his pillow tight, and drifted away to sleep.

'Ah,' so Reiji thought, as he slowly fell into his sleep, 'please last forever, this moment...'

Even though Reiji already fell asleep, both Aine and Ai hadn't slept yet. They were talking with each other—the future.

"Hey, Ai. Guess that's intense."

"Not my fault."

"Haha, that's funny," Aine quietly chuckled, "but Ai, you know you have to promise me."

"What do I have to promise you even?"

"You know, I'm not going to last long. I'll probably die before Reiji does. So Reiji... he would be lonely at that time, right?"

"Why would he be? There's still me."

"Of course there's still you. So promise me," Aine turned at Ai, his expression showing a clear sorrow, "you're going to live on with Reiji."

"I would probably be shut down if the agency doesn't need me anymore."

"Prof wouldn't let it happen."

"Hmm, sure."

"No, I mean it. You're the copy of his nephew anyway. He wouldn't dare to do it. So you can live on. Even forever."

"Even if you never told me this, I would not do anything to leave Reiji."

"I know that. I'm just saying."

"You too, live on."

"What?"

"Live on along with Reiji. All three of us. I don't want anyone missing from the photos," Ai looked at the ceilings, his smile was bitter, "even though I would certainly be the last one standing."

Aine just chuckled, and turned away. "Well, let's go sleep."

Ai smiled, and turned away too. "Yes, let's go sleep."

And thus, the three of them drifted to their sleep, into a new morning.

 **Old fic.** Do not ask anything about this. Period.


End file.
